Say My Name
by rynne fermat
Summary: HE likes Lacus, SHE likes Kira, but Lacus and Kira were already together and the four of them were good friends. Will THEY fight for their love or will they find someone else? A one-shot christmas fic for ASUCAGA


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

Summary: HE likes Lacus, SHE likes Kira, but Lacus and Kira were already together and the four of them were good friends. Will THEY fight for their love or will they find someone else? A one-shot christmas fic for ASUCAGA^^

AN: I know my summary sucks... lol... And I apologize for the errors committee in this fic...

PS: Kira and Cagalli are NOT siblings here...

* * *

A black sports car made its way through the snow covered road. On the driver's seat sat a young woman in her early twenty's. She was clad in a beige coat with a red scarf placed loosely around her neck. Her long blond hair was curled at the tip and there was a very light make up on her face. Her delicate hands were on the stirring wheel as her eyes were focused on the road.

Moments later, she arrived at her destination, the Zala Mansion. She parked her car and went out of it. She walked towards the front door and was greeted by the butler of the house. She took off her coat and revealed her green dress that reached past her knees. One of the maids got her coat and placed it together with the others. Then she proceeded towards the grand hall where the party was being held.

"Cagalli, my dear. I'm so glad you came", greeted a bluenette woman who was approaching her. On her side was a man with gray hair wearing a tuxedo.

"Can't say no to you, Aunt Lenore, Hello Uncle Patrick", she replied with a genuine smile on her face as the woman gave her a hug and greeted each other "Merry Christmas".

"We haven't seen you in ages", Patrick asked.

"Sorry about that, I'm too busy with work", she answered with an apologetic smile.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself dear", Lenore said. She really cared for the blonde woman and she already treated her as her own daughter.

"It can't be help Auntie, I will soon be the president of my father's company, so I must train hard", she replied.

"I hope Athrun will be like you. You're so dedicated to your work and family", Patrick commented.

"Cagalli! There you are", a brown haired guy greeted her as he approached them.

"We'll go greet the other guests, if you'll excuse us", the couple said then left the two young adults.

"Merry Christmas, Kira", Cagalli greeted him.

"Merry Christmas, too Cagalli", Kira replied. Just hearing him say her name made Cagalli blush a bit.

"Where's Lacus?", she asked brushing away her thoughts about him.

"She's in the balcony with Athrun, I'm just getting some drinks for us when I saw you", he answered.

* * *

"Say Athrun, do you like someone?", a pink haired lady asked her bluenette companion who was currently holding a glass of wine.

Athrun raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Why did you ask?", he replied with another question.

"I'm just curious. I never heard you date anyone, and you're not growing any younger Athrun. Sooner or later, you'll need to settle down on your own", Lacus explained.

"Hey, where did that come from?", he asked once again.

Lacus smiled sweetly at him which earned a blush from him.

"Don't tell me you don't have a special someone", Lacus said narrowing her eyes.

"That kind of things haven't crossed my mind yet, Lacus", he replied while watching the snow fell from the sky.

"Oh come on, Athrun. Just admit it".

"I have nothing to admit, Lacus".

"I know you like someone, why don't you court her", then her eyes grew wider as an idea popped in her head.

"Unless you're gay!", Lacus suddenly blurted out. With that, Athrun's expression became horrible.

Then they both heard a female's laugh.

They turned to look at the door and found Kira and Cagalli.

"You should've seen your face, Zala... Hahaha", Cagalli couldn't help but laugh some more.

"How long have you been there?", he asked while glaring at her.

"Long enough to hear Lacus say that you are GAY", she replied which also made Kira and Lacus laugh.

"For your information, Athha, I am NOT gay", he replied irritatedly.

"Hey, chillax Zala. It wasn't me who said that you're gay. It's Lacus", she replied defending herself.

"That's right", Kira seconded.

"Hey, I'm just thinking of some possibilities", Lacus explained.

"Whatever you say Lacus", Cagalli replied then they heard the music started playing. Kira immediately extended a hand towards Lacus inviting her for a dance which Lacus gladly accepted leaving Athrun and Cagalli in the balcony. It was only now that Athrun noticed her appearance. Any other man could've easily fall her. He must admit that he really like how she looked that night but he would never say that out loud.

"So, are you really gay?", she asked with mischief in her eyes. Athrun eyed her dangerously.

"I am NOT gay", he replied raising his voice a bit which only made his blonde companion to laugh.

"I know Zala, I'm just teasing you. You like her, don't you?", she asked refering to her pink haired best friend which surprised him.

"Of course not", he instantly replied without thinking.

"You're really funny Zala. I haven't said any name yet. You're making yourself more obvious", she replied shaking her head a bit making Athrun speechless and Cagalli smirked.

"I... I don't like her", he retorted.

"No need to deny it. It's pretty obvious", she said.

"I told you, I don't like her the way you are implying. It's actually you who like Kira",he continued to deny. It was now Cagalli's turn to defend herself.

"Kira's like a brother to me, and nothing else", she retorted.

"Are you sure, Athha?", he replied in a sly manner.

"Of course, I am", she replied trying to show some confidence.

"What if I tell you that I can prove it?", he whispered on her ears sending some chills in Cagalli's spine.

"Then prove it. I can also prove that YOU like Lacus", she said looking straight towards him. They didn't noticed that the first song already ended and the couple was already walking towards them.

"I'm taking back what I've said. Athrun, why don't you court Cagalli? You two look good together", Lacus said making them face her at the same time.

"No way!", they said in unison which amused Kira and Lacus.

"Maybe Athrun's really a gay", Kira suddenly spoke placing a hand over Lacus' shoulder.

"Whatever you say crybaby", Athrun answered back. He had enough with the gay thing.

"Oh yeah, Cagalli, I saw your dad arrive just a while ago", Lacus said changing the topic.

"He's here? He told me he is busy", she exclaimed then headed towards the grand hall. There indeed was Uzumi Nara Athha, Cagalli's father.

"Maybe he finished his work early?", Kira guessed.

"Probably", she replied.

After some time, Lacus and Kira decided to dance again.

"You wanna dance, Athha?", he asked offering a hand to her. Cagalli stared at him as if he grew another head. Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, a dance won't hurt", he said.

"It will, if you're wearing these", she replied looking at her heels.

"What if Kira ask to dance, will you dance with him even though you're wearing heels?", he asked in a teasing manner which actually worked since she was blushing. Athrun leaned forward towards her and whispered on her ears.

"One point".

The bewildered Cagalli asked what point he was talking about so Athrun reminded her about what they've talked earlier.

"I told you, I can prove that you like him", he said.

"Whatever Zala", she replied as she took the hand he was offering her. They walked towards the dance floor and started to go along with the melody.

While they were dancing, Athrun spotted Kira and Lacus which made him frown. Cagalli traced where he was looking at upon noticing his expression changed. She moved closer to him and also whispered to him.

"One point". It made Athrun come back to his senses and shook his head lightly.

Moments later, somebody tapped Athrun on his shoulder. It was Kira.

"May I dance with Cagalli?", he asked with a broad smile on his lips.

"O...okay", Athrun replied then let go of her although he was a bit confused. Cagalli couldn't help but blush when Kira touched her hand. When she turned to look at Athrun he mouthed "Two points" which made her glare at him.

"Relax, I don't bite", Kira said when he noticed that she was a bit nervous and they started to dance. Then she saw that Athrun and Lacus were also dancing. She noticed that Athrun was staring intently at her making her smirk.

When the song ended, Kira returned to Lacus while Athrun went to Cagalli.

"Two points", Cagalli said when he approached her. Athrun just let out a sigh. They went to a corner of the grand hall.

"Don't you think what we're doing is childish?", he suddenly said out of the blue.

"Yeah... But you started it and you're to stubborn to admit your feelings for Lacus", she retorted.

"Actually..." he wasn't able to complete his sentence because he noticed that there were a couple of people staring at them and they were yelling "Kiss". They both looked up and found a mistletoe. The cheer from the crowd got louder and they had no choice but to do the tradition. Athrun kissed her on the cheeks.

"You should kiss her on the lips", somebody shouted.

"What?", they exclaimed together.

"C'mon guys, it's just a kiss", Kira said.

'It's not just a kiss, Kira. It will be my FIRST kiss', she wanted to say out loud but Athrun suddenly took a peck on her soft lips.

When Cagalli finally recovered, she dragged Athrun towards the balcony.

"Why did you do that?", she was fuming with anger.

"It's just a kiss, Athha", he replied as if it was nothing to him.

"It's my first kiss, jerk", she replied.

"So we're even, it was also my first kiss", he said.

"I can't believe I lose my first kiss because of a stupid tradition", she muttered angrily.

* * *

The party was finally over and all the guest aside from the Athha's already left. Cagalli was about to go earlier but her father requested for her to stay.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?", Cagalli asked being so impatient again.

"You are already 24 years old as well as Athrun", Uzumi started.

"So?".

"When the two of you were still little, we already agreed to arrange the two of you", Lenore continued.

"What? You can't decide who we are going to marry", she retorted. She couldn't believe that they did that to them.

"The agreement will only take place if the two of you won't be able to find someone else before the two of you turn 24", Patrick explained.

"But still... We can't force ourselves to love each other", Athrun finally spoke.

"Why don't you give it a try?", Lenore said.

"But Auntie".

"Please, just try, if it doesn't work out, the wedding won't push through", Lenore pleaded.

"Okay, fine. We'll give it a try but let us do it on our own", Cagalli said. And it was all settled.

* * *

"Maybe this arrangement isn't a bad idea afterall", Cagalli started another conversation as she started at the window of Athrun's car.

"And why is that?", Athrun asked taking a glimpse of her.

"This can actually distract us from Kira and Lacus. They really love each other and I would never do anything to destroy that. Our feelings for them is hopeless, Zala", she replied.

"I guess you're right so we better start it the best way possible", he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"And how is that?", she asked looking at him with a confused look.

"We must start calling each other with our first name", he suggested.

"But...".

"It's the first thing to do if we want to work it out. How can you say that we are trying if we keep on calling each other with our last name".

"Okay fine",

"Then let me hear you say it, Cagalli", he said while calling her by her first name for the first time.

"At... Athrun", she said awkwardly his name that was foreign to her lips.


End file.
